casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth (Sleep)
Earth was a planet in the Dream Realm which was run in a different way to most other planets. Instead of having a single planetary government, Earth was made up of many different governments and a variety of nations/kingdoms, thus being a planet consumed by civil war. At first glance, Earth appeared extremely medieval both in its political system and typical Kingdom style. However, it was home to one of the more advanced Empires in the Galaxy; the Qeios Empire. It is also home to the largest concentration of magic practitioners in the galaxy. Earth typically uses the A.B.A. and B.B.A. dating system (After the Battle of Alfheim and Before the Battle of Alfheim), as the Battle of Alfheim was one of the planet's bloodiest fights. It was between the Fairy Kingdom of Alfheim, and the Human Kingdom of Telmar. It is the home of the Earth Alliance, made up between Arendelle, New Arndel, Qeios and the Virtcast. Alfheim joined the alliance in 22 ABY. West and East Medoua became United Medoua once the Nekos and Kitsunes settled their differences. The war against Zaloudek was ended once Amea Zaloudek returned to the kingdom and formed an alliance with Fremmevilla & Kuschpercha. Arendelle and Qeios have been allies for many hundreds of years, but only after they went to war for a few years. Continental Maps Europia V3.jpg|Map of Europia Amerianta V1.jpg|Map of Amerianta Occident V1.jpg|Map of Azreia Tamriel V1.jpg|Map of Tamriel Emeon V1.jpg|Map of Emeon Azela V1.jpg|Map of Azela Trifox V1.jpg|Map of Trifox Most Notable Wars in History * Medoua War ** West Medoua (and Qeios towards the end) vs East Medoua ** 3957 BBY/3357 BBA - 1032 BBY/432 BBA ** Tensions between the Kitsunes and Nekos finally reached their peak, breaking out in a war ** Resulted in both sides coming to an agreement and forming United Medoua * First Northern Azreia War ** Fremmevilla and Kuschpercha vs Zaloudek ** Unknown - Unknown ** Half of Zanarkand rebels against the main nation, splitting off and becoming Kuschpercha. The remaining half of Zanarkand becomes Zaloudek, while the newly formed Kuschpercha receives aid from Fremmevilla ** The result of this war is unknown, it is assumed that Fremmevilla and Kuschpercha claimed victory, securing Kuschpercha's independence from Zaloudek * Second Northern Azreia War ** Fremmevilla and Kuschpercha vs Zaloudek ** 603 BBY/3 BBA - 500 BBY/100 ABA ** The reason for this war is unknown ** Resulted in victory for Fremmevilla and Kuschpercha * Anti-Fairy War ** Telmar and Qeios vs Alfheim ** Unknown - 600 BBY/0 ABA ** Humans of Telmar and Qeios didn't like the Fairies ** Resulted in a draw the Battle of Alfheim, one of Earth's bloodiest known battles * Qeios-Arendelle War ** Qeios vs Arendelle and Arndel ** 600 BBY/0 ABA - 598 BBY/2 ABA ** Arendelle lashed out at Qeios after the Battle of Alfheim to avenge the fallen Fairies ** Resulted in victory for Qeios, but at the cost of their main city and 90% of its population, becoming an even bigger death toll than the Battle of Alfheim earlier that year * Skyrim Civil War ** Stormcloaks vs Imperial Legion ** 60 BBY/540 ABA - 35 BBY/565 ABA ** Political conflicts between Ulfric Stormcloak and the Empire sparked war ** Resulted in victory for the Imperial Legion * Third Northern Azreia War ** Fremmevilla and Kuschpercha vs Zaloudek ** 34 BBY/566 ABA - 17 ABY/618 ABA ** The reason for this war is unknown ** Resulted in victory for Fremmevilla and Kuschpercha with help from the Lost Princess of Zaloudek * The Clone Wars ** Republic-aligned Nations vs Separatist-aligned Nations ** 22 BBY/578 ABA - 19 BBY/581 ABA ** Tensions increased between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic under the influence of Darth Sidious ** Resulted in victory for the Galactic Empire (Formerly the Republic) * First Galactic Civil War ** Rebellion-aligned Nations (Later: New Republic) vs Imperial Nations ** 2 BBY/598 ABA - 19 ABY/620 ABA ** Oppressed people finally banded together against the Galactic Empire, forming the Alliance to Restore The Republic ** Resulted in victory for the New Republic and Earth Alliance * The Retaliation ** Earth Alliance vs Alternate Dimension Enchanted Forest ** 0 BBY/600 ABA ** A retaliation from the Earth Alliance after Elaine Mills committed the Arendelle Massacre ** Resulted in victory for the Earth Alliance *The War on Disney **Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance and Earth Alliance vs Disney **0 ABY/601 ABA **Disney invaded the galaxy with the intention of destroying everything, forcing the Galactic Civil War to be put on hold **Resulted in victory for the Galactic Alliance Against Disney * Yuuzhan Vong War ** New Republic and Earth vs Yuuzhan Vong invasion force ** 25 ABY/626 ABA - 29 ABY/630 ABA ** The technophobic Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy, forcing its inhabitants on the defence ** Resulted in victory for the newly formed Galactic Federation of Free Alliances after the Yuuzhan Vong signed the Bastion Accords * Southern Azreia Imperial Skirmish ** Palam vs Kulum ** 33 ABY/634 ABA - 37 ABY/638 ABA ** Rising tensions between the Palam Empire and Kulum Empire finally resulted in war ** Resulted in victory for Palam * Second Galactic Civil War ** Galactic Alliance and Caedus' Sith Empire vs Confederation, Jedi Coalition and Earth Alliance ** 40 ABY/641 ABA - 42 ABY/643 ABA ** Initially between the GA and the Confederation after tensions between Corellia and the GA were at a peak, the Jedi Coalition and Earth Alliance soon left the Galactic Alliance and turned the war four-way. The Confederation, Jedi Coalition and Earth Alliance united once more when Caedus' Sith Empire emerged under the GA ** Resulted in victory for the Confederation, Jedi Coalition and Earth Alliance after the Sith Empire was decimated at the Battle of Earth Real World Country Counterparts It's not known in the Sister Holidays series all the country counterparts, but here's the ones we do know, or think might be the case: * Australia ** Arendelle ** Qeios * Japan ** United Medoua ** Kuschpercha ** Zaloudek (To an extent) * United States of America ** Montana ** Fremmevilla ** San Andreas(?) ** Medicia(?) ** Enchanted Forest ** Oz ** Zaloudek * New Zealand ** Zealand * Ireland ** Hanamura * Russia ** Volskaya ** Austrenia(?) * Germany ** Kaedilar * Spain ** Zelwinds * Scotland ** Dunbroch * England ** England * Canada ** Seintsuro(?) ** Saxton(?) * United Arab Emirates ** Aradia(?) ** Red Dead Desert(?) ** Kyro(?) * Italy ** Roseon(?) * India ** Kulum ** Palam(?) * Norway ** Arndel * Korea ** Kharia Native Species' Average Life-Span * Human | 80 Years * Fairy | 1500 Years * Neko | 200 Years * Kitsune | 1500 Years * Inu | 120 - 150 Years * Argonian | 250 Years * Khajiit | 300 years * Merfolk | 300 Years * Lyn | 110 Years * Elf | 750 Years * Dwarf | 400 Years * Orc | 70 Years * Hobbit | 100 Years * Goblin | 50 Years * Ocean Demon | 860 Years * Shadow Demon | 2000 Years * Wolfblood | 80 Years * Dragonborn | 1100 Years Known Crossbreed Lifespans Inter-species relationships aren't unheard of, and there have been multiple accounts of this happening. While not many are known, a few are. * Kitsune-Human Halfblood (Primarily Kitsune DNA) | 1,000 Years ** Known *** Alex Fabled * Human-Kitsune Halfblood (Primarily Human DNA) | 250 Years ** Known *** Sarah Fabled * Inu-Neko Halfblood (Primarily Inu DNA) | 175 Years ** Known *** Kazuto Nyanec * Fairy-Neko Halfblood (Primarily Fairy DNA) | 925 Years ** Known *** Faith Autumn * Neko-Fairy Halfblood (Primarily Neko DNA | 550 Years ** Known *** Micah Autumn Trivia * While the legal age throughout most of the galaxy is 14, the legal age on Earth is 16. This was kept from before Earth started playing a big part in galactic affairs. * While the planet looks medieval at first glance, all kingdoms have access to high tech weapons and vehicles. Wars are often fought with hyper-frequency blades, blasters, slugthrowers, hover tanks, atmospheric fighters/bombers and magic. Hyper-frequency blades can clash with lightsabres, but aren't as dangerous to wield. ** Most Earthen Kingdoms use Tactical Surface Fighters (TSFs) for planetary battles. TSFs are giant mechs. Their origins trace back to the Silhouette Knights created in Fremmevilla 600 years prior to Earth's discovery. Fremmevilla, Kuschpercha and Zaloudek still use Silhouette Knights, though TSFs are becoming more common in these kingdoms too. The only differences between SKs and TSFs is SKs use magic to run, while TSFs run purely on technology. TSFs also tend to be far bigger and have more features than a SK. TSFs and SKs are known to still be used hundreds, if not thousands of years after their model's initial deployment. One example is the Type-00 Takemikazuchi deployed in 601 BBY by West Medoua, which is still used by West Medoua as of 50 ABY with some minor alterations, commonly used by Royal Guards and the United Medoua Military West Division. ** Some kingdoms use their own technology for their defence craft. An example of this is England, who use UNSC-based Aircraft from the popular video game series in the Wake, Halo. ** Slugthrowers, more commonly known on Earth as live-action firearms, are more common in planetary warfare than plasma blaster rifles. This is a result of Qeios having supremacy over the world's technology and proving that slugthrowers, while considered outdated, can be far better than blasters if they're built right. Qeios draws inspiration from modern weapons in the Wake, making their firearms the most powerful slugthrowers the galaxy has ever seen. * Much like the discrimination against Faunus on Remnant, there is often discrimination against non-human races on Earth. Especially against the kitsune, nekos and inus. Because of this, United Medoua and Seintsuro keep away from most human interaction. ** Discrimination is often less of an issue on the continent of Tamriel due to the variety of species living in close quarters. * Earth has two forbidden lands where demons live; Demland & Darklands. ** The lesser of the two evils is Demland, a tropical island on the equator in the middle of the ocean. It is also the home of an inactive volcano. The Ocean Demons that live there can be troublesome but aren't a big threat unless one angers them. ** On the other side of the spectrum is the Darklands, a small island between Luxania and Saxton in the Northern Hemisphere. It is the realm of the Shadow Demons, and is covered in darkness. No light will ever reach the Darklands due to the presence of the Shadow Demons. Because of this, it is often marked on maps in complete black. * Āsuman (アースマン) is the Dream Realm’s version of Japanese in the Wake. It’s almost 100% the same meaning anyone who can speak Japanese can speak Āsuman, and vice versa. **アースマン is an actual Japanese word, which strangely translates into English as ‘Earthman.’ This is possibly a reference to the races that speak Āsuman only being native to Earth. * Much like Āsuman, Zelian is the Dream Realm's version of Spanish. * Dragonbloods are so endangered that after the deaths of Jaina Rhile in 0 BBY, there are only 3-4 known Dragonbloods left in the entire world. * Wolfbloods are also endangered, though less so than Dragonbloods. Most of them are simply in hiding so not many are actually known. * Votrum ore, a metal that when refined becomes resistant to lightsabres, is an ore found only on Earth, making it rather rare. Some Earthen Kingdoms, such as Montana, rely heavily on the rare metal for their soldiers' weapons. Votrum weapons are very expensive, but very popular on Earth. ** It's easy to identify votrum weapons due to the unique dark bluish green colour of the metal. Votrum is also a naturally cold metal, making it easy to tell apart from touch alone. Because of this, whenever a votrum weapon collides with a lightsabre, the blade emits a harmless steam effect. Prolonged fights can cause visibility issues. * A variant of phones exist on Earth that are different to communicators and closer in resemblance to a smart phone. These smart phones are called kalicas. One of the more popular type of kalica is developed by Q-Tech in Qeios. * The Kingdom of Zaloudek is known to be a multilingual nation as it's common for people from both Japan and the United States of America in the Wake to enter the Dream Realm as Zaloudekian citizens. Though it is more common for Zaloudekians to be American, than Japanese. ** Currently no other Earthen nations are confirmed to have this feature in the Sister Holidays series, making Zaloudek unique in the story line. Category:SH Category:Planet